cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Philippines
|- |'Capital' || [[Manilahttp://www.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manila]] |- |'Official Languages' || English, Filipino |- |'Government' • Transitional Government | The Presidential rule of President John Edison P. Ramos |- |'Team' | Red, |- |'Formation' | March 3, 2006 |- |'National Strength' | 523.419 |- |'World Ranking' | 820 |- |'Area' • Total | 57.306 mile diameter |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 1002 Citizens *Confidential* |- |'Currency' || Pesos |- | Resources • Connected | |} The Philippine Islands The Philippines is a rich tropical archipelago of 7,107 islands stretching gracefully over the western Pacific Ocean, situated about 700 miles (1,130 km) east of the Indochinese peninsula. It is roughly the size of Italy and is the world's second-largest archipelago after Indonesia. Based on its strategic location, the country is blessed with abundant natural resources which has attracted traders, explorers and adventurers for centuries. Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao are the three main islands that make up the Philippines: Luzon is the largest, most populous and northern-most of the main islands making up the Philippine archipelago; contains 24 of the country's 72 provinces, plus the city of Manila—the country's premier international gateway and is the nation's political, social, cultural, commercial and transportation capital. The county's business capital, Makati City, is also located here. Pilipino (Tagalog) and English are the main languages. Visayas is the general name given to the islands that occupies the central portion of the archipelago, between Luzon in the north and Mindanao in the south It has international airport and the Island thriving with deep water harbor, is the most important commercial and business center outside of Metro Manila; it is also the transportation center of the Visayas region. Aside from Pilipino and English, Visayan is basically the dialect spoken in these areas. Mindanao, the second largest island in the Philippines, is bounded by the Philippine Sea on the east, the Celebes Sea on the south, the Sulu Sea on the west, and the Mindanao Sea on the north. The island consists of 12 provinces. * This is updated weekly. You may view Philippines through this link: http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=3414 Philippine Soil Overview of Philippine life The nation, known for its constant economic rise around the world. But due to the first war it had, its economy dropped. But with the quick actions of its government, to find help from friends and allies, it was able to declare peace on the enemy and regain its economic strength. Brief History of Philippines Past Presidents 1st President of Philippines => Emilio Aguinaldo, Filipino leader who fought first against Spain and later against the United States for the Independence of Philippines 2nd President of Philippines => Manuel L. Quezon, leader of the independence movement, and first president of the Philippine Commonwealth established under United States tutelage in 1935. 3rd President of Philippines => Jose P. Laure'l, president of Philippines during the Japanese occupation of World War II. 4th President of Philippines => Sergios S. Osmena, Filipino statesman, founder of the Nationalist Party (Partido Nacionalista) and president of Philippines from 1944 to 1946 5th President of Philippines => Manuel A. Roxas, political leader and first president of the independence republic of Philippines. 6th President of Philippines => Elpidio R. Quirino, political leader and second president of the Independence Republic of Philippines. 7th President of Philippines => Ramon S. Magsaysay, best known for successfully defeating the communist led Hukbalahap (Huk) Movement. Idol of the masses, champion of democracy, and freedom fighter. 8th President of Philippines => Carlos P. Garcia, famous for his austerity program and policy. He was born in Talibon, Bohol, on November 4, 1896. His parents are Policronio Garcia and Ambrosia Polistico. 9th President of Philippines => Diosdado P. Macapagal, Filipino reformist president of the Republic of Philippines. Best known as the "Champion of the Common Man." 10th President of Philippines => Ferdinand E. Marcos, Philippine lawyer and politician who became president of Philippines from 1966 to 1986. 11th President of Philippines => Corazon C. Aquino, seventh and First Woman President of Philippines. 12th President of Philippines => Fidel V. Ramos, as head of the State his administration centerpiece program is the Philippines 2000; which aim to uplift the Philippines as a newly industrialized country by the year 2000. 13th President of Philippines => Joseph Ejercito Estrada, 14th President of Philippines => Gloria M. Arroyo, Second Female President of Philippines Present President 15th President of Philippines => John Edison P. Ramos He tries to manage his time so that he will be able to play his role as a son and brother, as well as the youngest president of Philippines. During the 1st campaigning of Pres. Ramos, he was able to capture the citizen’s views thru his influencing speeches. With that, he beat Former Pres. Arroyo and was elected president. As newly elected president, he able to use all what he has learned and brought Philippines to its feet by slowly repaying its debts locally and internationally. Repaying the debts took more than 11 years off President Ramos’ term, after being reelected as President of Philippines. With the continuous achievements that the president promised during campaigning, he was again reelected as president of Philippines and now running his 3rd term. In addition to that, he may beat Former President Marcos’ 20 year term without the use of Martial Law in the nation. With the rising economy of Philippines, more and more foreign investors became interested in putting up their own businesses. In turn, paying every centavo of the nation’s debts was like “giving candy to a baby… after having a tooth extraction”. Also during the debt paying years of the nation, the technology of the nation became 100 times better compared to the technology during the time of Former President Gloria Arroyo. It was then that the Nation was no longer considered a “Third World” country, but rather a “Second World country climbing to the First World Country” Government and Politics Foreign Relations Alliances * Philippines is a member of the Red team * A proud member of the New Pacific Order (N.P.O.) * In alliancewith the G2007 Alliance (a private group of allies) * The Philippines-burtisfat Alliance Agreement (also known as P-bAA). It is with these alliances that the nation was able to uphold its confidence that lead to the steady growth of the nation’s economy. Trade Agreements *4/2/2006 Philippines (GoldenGrove) - Chunntilla (Ghangis) Improved Foreign Relations *3/11/2006 Luna_06 (chaosmaster2) - Philippines (GoldenGrove) Financial Gain *3/4/2006 G-unit07 (Hubert X. Montevideo) - Philippines (GoldenGrove) Financial Gain *3/4/2006 plsdonteatme (plsdonthurtme) - Philippines (GoldenGrove) ''Improved Foreign Relations Economy of Philippines The Vicuscian Imperium steadfastly holds a strong economy. The bulk of its strength is derived from various trades in the NPO; our high standards in the production of Iron and Gems may be thanked for this. Languages used in Philippines The basic languages that the nation, Philippines, regularly use is English and Filipino. Other languages are also present in the nation which is Spanish, Portuguese, Chinese, and many more. Most of these languages are used for business matters such as importation of goods and services. Education within Philippines Ateneo De Manila University A prestigious school known for its strong religious beliefs Marist School Inc. Known for its rapid increase of *** students, yearly Marikina Catholic School Known for its location beside a Church within Marikina City proper. Sto. Nino the Sheperd School Known for its location near a dense residential area. Unfortunately, its current location is now an industrial plant. Hence tehe school was forced to transer to a new location that is still within the same residential area. School Bukol Known for its constant number of student having bumps or bruises on their body... Religion Military The P.M.P (Philippine Military Power) of the nation is known for its ratio to the Filipino citizen. An average of 1 soldier for every 3 -4 citizens makes sure that the strength of the military is enough to disperse any riot within the nation borders and also to protect the nation from attacks of the other nation. With the rapidly improvement of the technological warfare of the nation, the ability of the military, attacking and defending has helped tone down the fear of the . With the help of technology, the possibilities of victory is within hand’s reach Conflicts Past Conflicts * The Philippines (Erap)Blue: the objective of the war was to gain land from the enemy. > Peace Declared * Lehrevonallena (Maelstrom)Orange: the objective of the war was to gain land from the enemy. > Victory * United Farmers (blshear)Orange: the objective of the war was to help annihilate the existence of the ODN. Unfortunately, United Farmers was not an ODN... > Peace Declared Current Conflicts *none as of the moment Category:Nations Category:Former member of New Pacific Order Category:Nations Category:Former member of New Pacific Order Category:Nations Category:Former member of New Pacific Order Category:Nations Category:Former member of New Pacific Order